


You're Here to Corrupt

by withinmelove



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inception Origins, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: The decision of Miles to mentor Dom Cobb in dreamsharing. It may have been the worst one he ever made.





	You're Here to Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while I was rewatching Inception for the thousandth time. It really caught my attention when Dom was trying to convince Miles about the amazement to be found in dreamsharing.

“You remember. The chance to build cathedrals, entire cities. Things that don’t exist.”

For all his son-in-law’s pretty words, Dom’s trying to lure in someone who never felt the same compulsion. Not to say Miles didn’t love dreamsharing; he certainly did, but not to the degree Dom did and still does. But then again, he had never understood boundaries, never let anything limit his fevered imagination. In hindsight, Miles didn’t grasp in his foolishness that an obsession would take hold of Dom. No, in his excitement to pass on his love of dreamsharing, Miles had not contemplated what Dom would do with the knowledge. 

At night Miles went home, the PASIV tucked away in his office, with no need to continue building. Dreamsharing was an amazing, creative hobby, but it did not consume him. But when he begins mentoring Dom, the PASIV is always on loan to his son-in-law. 

A slither of unease the first time Dom asked to take the case home with him.

“You do understand this is my only one, yes? These are like family heirlooms,”

Dom raises an eyebrow smirking. “Old?”

“- _precious_.” Miles crisply cuts back in. Cheeky bugger. “I regularly update it when there’s new parts on the market, so it’s not technically old. Besides, what on earth do you need with the PASIV on your own?” Dom shrugs off his question. He doesn’t want to be interrogated, but he won’t lie about whatever he’s planning to do. Just omit it, rather. 

“Well, since you asked...” Dom hums, stalling for a moment. “I wanted to show Mal dreamsharing. She said you never cared to show her.” Miles sputters in indignation. He had offered to show her multiple times! However, she’d always turned him down with the reasoning that sleeping all the time would be boring. So now that her boyfriend was interested then she was too. 

Oh well.

“I never prohibited her, but then I’m not a handsome boyfriend, am I? Go ahead, bring it home--just please be _very_ careful. Change the needles after you’re done with each session. I can always buy more at the pharmacy.” 

Dom wears a patiently amused smile. Just an old man doddering on with unneeded warnings. The boy’s had three days at dreamsharing with the confidence of twenty years. 

Miles sighs. “Alright, just be careful, okay? Don’t stay under too long. Eat and hydrate if you’re going under for longer then three hours.” Dom claps a hand to his shoulder, pleased to have his way. 

“I promise we’ll be careful. Nothing crazy.”

Miles still doesn’t feel the best about this decision. However, he’s got nothing more to dissuade Dom. Although he soon comes to regret it when, three weeks later, it’s clear Dom begins to appear haggard, disheveled. He’s not taking care of himself and Miles knows the cause. 

Finally he confronts his daughter Mal one night when she’s over to have Saturday dinner with him.

“Sweetheart, Dom isn’t going under all the time, is he?” Miles asks nonchalant. They’re prepping for dinner in the kitchen together. Dom had said he would be a little late as he was attending to some work. Humph. Work.

Mal shrugs eyes on the vegetables she’s ashing and dicing. He knows when his child is avoiding answering a question. This is one of those times.

“Mal...you’re both still going to work, yes? Still eating, drinking, showering?” Now the fear grips Miles’ heart like a vice. Oh god no. He’s made addicts of his beloved family. If only he had told Dom no and hidden the PASIV.

Now Mal’s gaze does snap up to his, hurt at what he’s implying. “Yes! Yes. We’re still living our lives. It’s just...we dreamshare regularly. Once a day is all. Dad, it’s nothing to get worried over.” Stiles grasps her arm, frightened at how truly unbothered she is. Rather, Mal’s agitated by his inquiries. 

“Princess, there are still effects from the PASIV we don’t know about. The least is that extended dreamsharing causes a person to no longer dream without assistance.” 

Mal smiles gently hugging him. Comforting this old fool.

“It’s alright, Dad. Dom and I won’t get carried away. We’ll follow your rules.” Somehow Miles has a sneaking suspicion on just what rules Dom has told her about. 

Tomorrow he’ll take the PASIV back and train Mal properly. Give her a fighting chance against her boyfriend’s alluring and awe-inspiring claims of building worlds together. He can only hope he’s not too late.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Tess edited this for me on the fly! Thank you for putting in the commas for me :)


End file.
